


방문

by vvishop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	방문

제 집의 불청객을 향해 반사적으로 방패를 집어 던지려는 스티브에게 버키 역시 반사적으로 총을 겨눴다. 한동안의 대치는 스티브가 먼저 두 손을 들고 버키의 앞에 서면서 소강에 접어들었다. 버키는 눌러썼던 후드를 벗었다. 안개 속을 걷는 목소리가 말했다. 우리가 친구였나. 딸깍 램프가 켜졌다. 찡그림도 없는 눈동자들이 마주쳤다. 시간이 거슬러 갔다. 너는 내 친구야. 너는 내 임무일 뿐이지. 눈을 거뭇하게 칠한 윈터솔저가 핑 금속 손으로 방패를 챘다. 분명 잡았었는데 달리는 기차에서 버키를 놓치고 말았다. 스티브는 지난 주 같은 70년전으로 질질 끌려갔다.  
스티브가 세럼의 영향으로 현재와 다르지 않은 몸이 되었을 때 버키는 막사에서 문득 사라지곤 했다. 숲에서 다른 군인과 어깨 동무를 하고 나오던 버키는 스티브에게 각을 맞춰 경례하고 한쪽 눈을 찡긋였다. 의자에 흐트러져 앉은 버키는 손가락으로 와작 땅콩의 겉 껍질을 부쉈다. 매끌매끌한 입술 안으로 쏙 땅콩의 알맹이가 들어갔다. 그래서. 넌 나한테 넣고 싶은 거야, 넣어지고 싶은 거야? 갸름해진 눈이 깡마른 스티브를 길고양이처럼 샅샅이 탐색했다. 스티브는 그 때 한 마디도 할 수가 없었다. 버키의 아래에서 고개를 든 남자가 대신 답했다. 넣고 싶어. 자기.  
망각은 불행한 것일까? 스티브는 과거의 말을 철회했다. 아니. 우리는 친구가 아니었다. 흔들리는 버키가 물었다. 그러면 연인이었나. 스티브는 그 또한 부정할 수 밖에 없어 버키에게 입을 맞췄다. 자는 척 입꼬리를 올리던 친구 버키 시절과는 달리 캡틴 아메리카의 암살에 실패한 윈터솔저는 얌전히 입술만 벌려주었다. 이윽고 스티브는 제가 염원하던 일을 위해 딸깍 램프를 껐다.


End file.
